Kite
|name = Kite |kana = カイト |rōmaji = Kaito |also known as = Reina (Colt) |japanese voice = Shigeru Nakahara (Pilot OVA) Yūji Kishi (1999) Shuichi Ikeda (2011) Uki Satake (as Chimera Ant) |english voice = Adam Hunter (1999) Christopher Corey Smith (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |race = Human (Former) Chimera Ant |gender = Male (as human) Female (as Chimera Ant) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) Purple (as Chimera Ant) |hair = Light Brown (Manga; 1999) White (2011) Red (as Chimera Ant) |status = Dead (Human) Alive (Chimera Ant) |affiliation = Amateur Hunters |previous affiliation = Ging Freecss (Master) Hunter Association Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team Chimera Ant Royal Family |occupation = Leader/Mentor of Amateur Hunters |previous occupation = Ging Freecss' Student Hunter Greed Island Player Leader of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |relatives = As Chimera Ant: The Queen (Mother) Meruem (Older twin brother) |type = ConjurationYu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Crazy Slots |image gallery = yes}} Kite (カイト, Kaito) was a Hunter and Ging Freecss' student. After his death, he was reborn as Meruem's twin sibling and a member of the Chimera Ant Royal Family. Colt named him named Reina (レイナ, Reina), after his late sister, but he took to calling himself Kite once again. Appearance Kite was a tall, slender man in his late twenties or early thirties. In the manga and the 2011 anime, he was thin to the point of being gaunt, with long, flowing white hair with the longer locks reaching his knees. He had an inverted triangle shaped face with a hooked nose, a pointy chin and big, roundish-almond eyes with small hazel irises. He wore a light blue peaked cap resembling a beret, a long-sleeved white shirt with a turtleneck, an azure sash (perhaps an ''obi'') wound three times about his waist, black trousers, and brown shoes. In the 1999 anime, he has more handsome traits, with gentler features, thin almond eyes of dark color, brown hair, and a more muscular physique. In this representation, he wears a purple peaked cap, a lilac long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, a yellow obi from which hangs a ''katana'' with a blue-green hilt and sheath, black trousers, and shoes. As a Chimera Ant, Kite has long red hair, purple eyes, and freckles covering his face. He has a rat-like tail and he wears a black leather suit and pants. Personality Kite is stern and stoic, occasionally blunt to the point of appearing rude. Although some may regard him as cold-hearted, he is actually caring, fond of animals as he is of people. However, he never hesitates, not even when he has to take a life if the situation demands it, as little as he likes it: in fact, after saving Gon, he punched him because his ignorance caused the death of a foxbear. During his initial introduction as Meruem's sibling, Kite was an enthusiastic child, still playing with stuffed toys and swords, and still watched over Colt. As the time passed by, he matures and remembers the former Kite's memories. He has shown to value life, and not to always dwell on the past. Background Kite does not know where he was born. By his own claim, he grew up in a shanty town. In the 2011 version of the anime, he makes a living by stealing from people. He lives on his own and is helped by animals to steal food. His home is in the sewers. One day after stealing some bread, he finds Ging who has already befriended his animals. Ging said that Kite has potential so Kite forced Ging to make him his student. After bugging Ging, Kite was able to develop his Nen and Ging taught him how to hunt.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 76 (2011) After mastering Nen, he passed the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. Although, Ging was not satisfied with Kite's accomplishment so he gave Kite a last hurdle. He wanted Kite to catch him. There were no clues or leads to begin from so he finally decides to go to Ging's home, Whale Island. At the age of nine, Gon Freecss is attacked by a Foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite saves Gon by killing the mother and then chastises the boy for making him kill it. He punches Gon in the face because of the boy's ignorance. He then tries to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However, Gon stops Kite and vows to raise the cub. Later, Kite informs Gon that his father did not die in an accident (as he was told by Mito) but that he is a professional Hunter and is Kite's mentor. He leaves Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then leaves to find Ging as a final test—claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Sometime after he meets Gon, Kite finally finds Ging. Plot Hunter Exam arc Three years prior to the 287th Hunter Exam, Kite travelled to Whale Island in hopes of getting leads to the whereabouts of his teacher, Ging Freecss. He received a warning call from a squirrel and saved Gon from a foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite killed the mother to save the boy, but later chastised Gon for making him kill it, explaining the territorial mark the foxbear left everywhere in the area. He gave the boy an antiseptic for the wound. He then tried to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. Gon, however, stopped Kite and claimed he wanted to raise the cub on his own.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Upon seeing the determined look on the boy's face, Kite asked if his father's name is Ging. Gon replied positively, and Kite informed him that his father did not die in an accident, contrary to what Gon's Aunt Mito told him. According to Kite, Ging is a professional Hunter and had saved Kite from dying, later becoming his mentor. He left Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then left the island to find Ging as a final test—claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Chimera Ant arc After Gon completes Greed Island, he uses the "Accompany" card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Gon is redirected to another person due to Ging's trickery.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 When Gon and Killua get near him, they are suddenly pushed away. It turns out that they were standing on top of a Chimera Ants' nest and they could get killed anytime if the man didn't use his ability. The person who attacked them is actually Kite. The trio is later seen eating by a bonfire while telling stories. Kite tells the boys how he met Ging and how it changed his life. He also reveals that he finally found Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Kite has been hired by the Kakin Empire to do ecological research as part of a biological survey, leading a team of six youths aspiring to become Hunters. When another expedition team finds an arm belonging to an enlarged Chimera Ant Queen washed up onto shore, Kite's group sets out to find the origin source.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the Neo-Green Life (NGL) Autonomous State and enters the region with Gon and Killua in order to suppress the dangerous creature.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Upon arrival to NGL, only he, Gon, Killua, Stick Dinner, and Podungo Lapoy are able to advance because of the country's strict rules. Shortly after, the team receives a message from Ponzu—already in NGL with Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 On their way to help, they are too late to save Ponzu. After following the trails of dead bodies, they meet Rammot. Kite uses this chance to test the boys and see if they could defeat a Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 The group soon discovers a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. There they encounter Yunju and his team. Knowing that Yunju is the leader, Kite is the one who faces him while the boys take on Yunju's subordinates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Kite effortlessly fights himHunter × Hunter - Episode 82 (2011) until he finally uses his Crazy Slots ability. The roll is 4, which produces a carbine. He shoots Yunju in the head, killing him. He later clarifies that the best way to kill Chimera Ants is to aim for the head and do it as quickly and silently as possible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 Yunju's death is immediately discovered by the ants so the trio becomes targets of the Hagya Division. On their way to the nest, they are blocked by a huge number of Chimera Ants led by Frog.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 They are given options by the officer and they choose to fight the Ants one by one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 After Gon and Killua defeat their opponents, Kite faces Frog and activates his Nen ability. The roll is 2 and the roulette turns into a scythe. Using his scythe's ability, Kite defeats the entire division in one blow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 When they get closer to the nest, Kite touches Neferpitou's En to feel their strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Sensing him, the ant appears, cutting off Kite's right arm while he screams to Gon and Killua to get away. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to him, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. Kite uses his Nen ability to conjure a mace-like weapon to buy some time for them to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Unable to stand up to the Chimera Ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Since Neferpitou enjoyed their fight with Kite, they keep the body instead of feeding it to the Queen. Soon after, his body is reanimatedHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 and used as a training dummy for new Ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterwards and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Unknown to Meruem and the three Royal Guards, there is another infant born at the same time when Meruem was born. After finding the child in the Queen's remains, Colt, a division commander extremely loyal to the Queen swears to protect the child at all costs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Colt then raises him as a normal human being so that both of them are granted protection by Morel. Kite appears to grow at the rate of a regular Chimera Ant, and by the end of the Chimera Ant crisis, he already appears to be in early childhood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Hunter Association has classified Kite and Colt as magical beasts to keep them from being hunted down. It is revealed that the apparent young girl has all of Kite's memories.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Ging Freecss hypothesizes that Kite's survival has something to do with his ability Crazy Slots; whereby there is a number that will only appear when Kite has a strong will to survive and does not wish to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 When he next appears, Kite looks older and talks with Koala. After listening to his story, he proposes to him to stay by his side forever, to atone for Koala's sins in his life as a human and as a Chimera Ant. Then, Gon appears and apologizes to Kite for Neferpitou's incident, and says that they both need more training and that next time, he will protect him, fighting by his side. Both of them smile and Kite says that he is delighted that Gon came to see him and that he should go after Ging, saying that when he will need help, he will contact him and Killua. They say goodbye to each other and Gon goes to find Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Kite is then seen again with Gon, Koala, and the Amateur Hunters, watching a flock of Small-billed Swans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Equipment [[wikipedia:Tachi|''Tachi]]':' When he first met Gon, Kite used a long, slightly curved ''katana as his primary weapon. It has a black scabbard and a matching hilt without a ''tsuba''. He carried it by hanging it to his left shoulder through a piece of thread attached to the ''koiguchi'' (scabbard mouth). He used it to kill the foxbear that was attacking Gon. Abilities & Powers Kite has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is well liked by animals, a trait that according to Ging identifies a good Hunter. In the few years after passing the exam, he discovered 68 new species. One of his most impressive accomplishments, however, remains his tracking down his master, the elusive Ging Freecss. His competences allowed him to mentor the group of amateur Hunters as well as lead pro Hunters like Gon and Killua. While they were in NGL, Killua observed that he and Gon together were weaker than a one-armed Kite. Kite could battle high-ranked Chimera Ants, organisms he had never met before, without trouble, even managing to inflict a few superficial wounds to newborn Neferpitou with only one arm, albeit at the cost of his life. When he was revived as a corpse, Shoot and Knuckle had to cooperate to take him out and regarded him as a tough adversary. It is unknown to what extent his abilities have changed after his rebirth. Enhanced Strength: Kite can swing his weapons with a single hand and no effort. In his first appearance, he bisected an adult Foxbear with only a one-handed slash. Enhanced Speed: Kite can match Gon and Killua in terms of running speed. Furthermore, he moved so fast that Rammot, who easily kept up with the boys, could not track his movements. Although it should be noted that Gon is a slow starter and Killua still had Illumi's needle planted in his brain at the time. He was also able to kill Yunju, a Squadron Leader, in the few seconds Gon needed to charge his Jajanken. On more than one occasion, Kite has been shown to be able to move his left arm so fast and gracefully it leaves two afterimages. Since he does this in preparation for a fight, it is likely this is a sort of battle stance, implying he might have learned some martial art. Enhanced Stamina: Kite can cover long distances running alongside Gon and Killua without tiring. A true testament to his endurance is given by the fact that he was able to fight the monstrously powerful Neferpitou after the shock and blood loss resulting from having his right arm cut off. Immense Endurance: Kite withstood having his arm ripped off and still continued fighting, even inflicting a few wounds on a newborn Neferpitou. Keen Intellect: Kite is able to accurately assess the risks of a mission, and come up with countermeasures to cope with dire situations. He seems particularly knowledgeable about biology, enough to convince a corporation to enlist him to do an important biological survey in Kakin. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he seems to prefer to rely on his weapons, Kite is hinted to be rather capable at fighting with his bare hands. In the anime, he single-handedly redirected Yunju's attacks and landed a high kick on his face. When his corpse was under the effect of Neferpitou's ability, he was unable to use Nen, but Shoot still commented he had a hard time defeating him and that he was dangerous nonetheless. Master Weapon Specialist: Having chosen an ability that forces him to use a random weapon, it can be inferred that Kite is extremely adaptable: he can wield blunt weapons, firearms, and swords with dexterity, although he does seem to prefer some weapons over others: for example, he has a strong distaste for the scythe. When he carried a katana, he wielded it with one hand. Nen Kite is a Conjurer. Since he was trained in Nen by Ging Freecss, one of the very best Nen users in the world,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 it can be assumed that Kite is very competent in this field. He is known to have a powerful aura. His En has a radius of about 45 meters (approx. 150'), with fluctuations of 2 or 3 meters (approx. 7-10') depending on his physical and mental condition. He seems to be able to mask it with In, as Gon and Killua were unable to notice he was using the technique. He mentions conditions for using his abilities being that he cannot choose the weapon given and that the one summoned must be used before it may disappear. This is assumed to be his own set conditions for strengthening the summoned weapons the same way that Kurapika did to strengthen his chains. It is unknown if he retains any of his Nen abilities or if he is capable of using Nen at all after his rebirth. Battles Quotes * (To Gon) "I'm Kite. I'm a Hunter. I'm a disciple of Ging's." * (To Gon) "Ging taught me hunting from the beginning. The last test he imposed on me is to find him. And this is much harder than any other hunt!" * (To Gon) "All good Hunters get along well with animals." * (To himself) "They're gonna find you soon, Ging. Gon is a special kid. An outstanding Hunter whom the animals love. He has even got himself an amazing partner." * (To Gon and Killua) "My instincts tell me that it's here."''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 * (To himself) ''"NGL and Chimera Ants... this is the worst combination imaginable. This could turn out to be a biological hazard of unprecedented proportions!" * (To Gon and Killua) "During these fights, I can't keep looking out for you. If you can't beat him, you'd better go back. Or you'd be just a hindrance." * (To Gon and Killua) "If you want to become an exceptional Hunter, this is the ideal training ground. But from here on it's going to be hell, whether we win or lose." * (To Gon) "Don't turn your eyes. If they throw or shoot something at you, you won't be able to react to it." * (To Gon and Killua) "If you aren't satisfied, then all the more reason to become stronger." * (To himself) "Why am I getting such a bad feeling about this? As if I've left something out... an uneasiness I can't seem to shake." * (To himself) "But that's exactly what worries me. What if we encounter some of them who do care about their comrades? What will you do then?" * (To Colt) "No, not it! My name isn't Reina! My name is Kite!" * (To Koala) "Who would allow you to kill yourself and reset? Keep living apologizing to me every day." Trivia * Kite is the first character to be shown in the manga. * In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Kcyytt".Hunter × Hunter Jumbo Carddass Series (ハンター×ハンター ジャンボカードダス シリーズ) 1999 * Kite did not play the Greed Island game properly, but he reveals that Ging took him inside the game once. ** His in-game nickname probably was "Ngig". * Although it was stated that Kite's group changed clothing when they entered NGL, he seems to wear the same outfit. * There is a running gag when Kite uses his Crazy Slots ability in which he always complains he got a "bad spin". Despite this, he usually gets a very good weapon for the situation at hand. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Kite's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences Kite_saves_Gon_from_being_killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon (manga) -Shirosubs-_HXH_01.mkv_snapshot_03.49_-2013.03.29_18.20.13-.jpg|Kite saves Gon (1999 anime) Kite_kills_the_fox_bear.png|Kite slices the foxbear in half (2011 anime) Kite reunites with Ging.png|Reunion with Ging * In the manga and the 1999 anime adaptation, he told Gon that his father is alive and inspired him to become a Hunter. * Kite is depicted killing the Foxbear that attacked Gon in different ways. In the 1999 version he stabbed the Foxbear, but in the 2011 version he sliced the beast in half. * In the 2011 anime adaptation, when he was reunited with Gon, there was an additional scene where he saved Gon and Killua from a nest of Chimera Ants. * His childhood and how he met Ging were only seen in the 2011 anime. ** This is the time where Kite finds out that the boy he saved is Ging's son. Ging praises him when he hits Gon in the face because it is common sense that foxbears should be avoided when they raise their cub. Intertextuality and References * Kite bears facial similarities to ''YuYu Hakusho'' character, Raizen. * Aside from having the exact same voice actor in the 2011 anime adaptation, there are a couple of instances that are parallel to ''One Piece'' character Red Haired Shanks. ** Both characters acted as mentors towards the main characters and both characters lost one of their arms to protect the main characters from certain danger. Miscellaneous * Kite's Crazy Slots is voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi and dubbed by the voice actor Bill Rogers in the English version. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:كايت es:Kite fr:Kaito id:Kite pl:Kite pt:Kaito ru:Кайто zh:凱特 Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Chimera Ants Category:Magical beast